1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine compounds for controlling the inflammatory controlling system and related diseases and to methods for making the compounds.
2. Description of the Previously Published Art
K. Linek et al, in Carbohydrate Research, 164 (1987), pp. 195-205, discuss "Structure and Rearrangement Reactions of Some Diglycosylamines". These glycosylamines are compounds of interest for the enzymology of carbohydrates, since they are considered as active-site-directed, reversible inhibitors of glycosidases. The compound di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine was prepared by the transglycosylation from Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine.
This compound has been discovered in my research conducted on Transfer Factors. For a discussion of Transfer Factors, see G. B. Olson and C. G. Drube, "Modulation of Influenza in Mice by Transfer Factor Therapy" in Journal of Reticuloendothelial Society, Vol. 24, No. 3, November 1978. The compound was obtained during purification studies on these transfer factors.
This invention is directed to simpler methods of making this compound and to the discovery of unique uses of this material for controlling the inflammatory controlling system.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for making diglucosylamine from glucose.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for making di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine from glucose and especially from D-(+)-Glucose.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for controlling the inflammatory controlling system.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for treating adverse immunological reactions.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for treating adverse neurological reactions.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for treating adverse endocrine reactions.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for treating adverse direct physical or chemical injuries.
It is a further object of this invention to use di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine for reestablishing the balance of the cellular defense network in an organism which has its cellular defense network out of balance.
It is a further object of this invention to formulate anti-inflammatory pharmaceutical compositions containing di-Beta-D-glucopyranosylamine.
These and further objects of the invention will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.